diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Healing Potions
Healing Potions are a type of potion that can replenish the hit points of a character, a Hireling (if present), or another player. Diablo I Diablo Health Potions come in two variants. It should be noted that different classes have varying bonuses towards the effects received from lesser Potions, as well as the Healing spell. In general: *Warriors and s heal the most Life from Healing and Rejuvenation potions *Bards, s, and Rogues heal a moderate amount of Life from Healing/Rejuvenation Potions. *Sorcerers heal a small amount of Life per Healing/Rejuvenation potion. The class bonuses above do not apply to Full Potions, because they restore a hero to 100%, regardless of circumstances. It should also be known that unlike the rest of the series, the effects of lesser potions are a randomized percentage of a hero's maximum Life/Mana, instead of a set amount. Diablo II In Diablo II Healing Potions have 5 levels with each one restoring more hit points than the previous. The healing effects of the potions are not instantaneous. It takes around 5 seconds for them to fully heal their specific amount of hit points. The amount they heal is spread evenly over time. Healing Potions are one of the most common items found in the game. They can also be bought from any town's magical item vendor. Healing Potions replenish different amounts of hit points depending on which class is using it (see table below). While in-game, you can hover the pointer over a potion in your inventory to see how many points it will heal your character Healing Potions also have a chance to double their health regeneration based on your character's current Vitality level. *Chance of Double Heal for Vitality up to 200 if Vitality is even: (Vit - 2) / 4 *Chance of Double Heal for Vitality up to 200 if Vitality is odd: (Vit - 1) * (Vit - 1) / (4 * Vit) *Chance of Double Heal for 200 Vitality and up: 100 * (Vit - 101) / Vit An example of one of the formulae above could be a Barbarian with 300 Vitality. After the formula works out as it is listed, he stands virtually a 2/3 chance of getting an "upgraded" healing from Health Potions. While this does not necessarily make them more favorable over Rejuvenation Potions, it does offer a bit of longevity, as a Super Healing Potion would heal the Barbarian for almost his full HP capacity over 5 seconds. Horadric Cube Prior to Patch 1.10, Healing Potions, like gems, could be combined in threes to upgrade them to the next higher level potion. Three Minor Healing Potions, along with three Minor Mana Potions and a chipped Gem, could be transmuted to a Rejuvenation Potion. The same recipe, except with a normal Gem, results in a Full Rejuvenation Potion. Diablo Immortal Health Potions can be equipped in Diablo Immortal. They have a cooldown of use (about 15 seconds).2018-11-07, Hands on: Diablo Immortal is diabolically fun and faithful to Diablo. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-07 Diablo III Health Potion mechanics have changed somewhat in Diablo III. As Health Globes replaced the potions as a major source of healing, regular potions now instantly increase the characters' life points by 60% of their maximum health, but there is a 30 second cooldown before another potion can be used. This potion acts the same on all character classes. As of version 2.0 of the game, all Health Potions have been consolidated into one Health Potion that has no level requirement. As of patch 2.2.0, Health Potions as separate, consumable items are no longer in game. Instead, it is an endless ability in the Health Potion slot that simply heals players for 60% of their maximum life, cast without cost. The function of Legendary bottomless potions remains unchanged: they are not consumed upon use as well.2015-02-25, PATCH 2.2.0 PTR PATCH NOTES. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-26 To install a legendary potion, one needs to drag it to the slot, where it will be "equipped" as an item. Development Health Potions before version 2.0 healed players for a set amount. In addition, there was a level requirement for every potion. These potions seemed weak by themselves compared to the content a hero may face, but items that granted the affix 'Health Globes/Potions heal +x Life' could make them a bit more of an aid. Prior to patch 2.2.0, regular healing potions were dropping as items and did not need to be clicked on to be picked up (a lot like gold). This provoked a squall of criticism (as picking them up could not be disabled), since any player finding a Legendary potion did not have any further need for regular potions, therefore automatic pickup was unnecessary and even undesirable. Instead of making the auto-pickup optional, the developers have removed quantity-limited healing potions altogether. Diablo IV Healing Potions return in Diablo IV. They have their own inventory slot, where the player can store up to 50 potions at a time.2019-11-02, BlizzCon 2019: Diablo IV Gameplay Videos by Livestreamers. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2019-11-20 Trivia *Healing Potions can be deployed by Deckard Cain in Heroes of the Storm. References Category:Heroes of the Storm